1. Field
The present disclosure relates to technology for monitoring a web service using an agent, and more particularly, to a system and a method for monitoring a web service.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the recent development of Internet technology, various kinds of web services are being provided in networks. While existing web services merely provide simple text and image, provided services such as Internet banking, issue of a certificate, and home trading have remarkably increased in range as well as number lately.
Since web services have been diversified and complicated as mentioned above, it is necessary to frequently monitor whether or not web services operate normally so as to smoothly provide the web services. However, existing web service monitoring involves an administrator accessing the corresponding web service and actually trying to perform respective functions and thus is inconvenient, and accurate monitoring is difficult. In addition, a web service may be provided only when a browser application program interface (API) or application is downloaded and installed. In this case, it is practically impossible for an administrator to check whether or not the browser API or application is downloaded and installed normally.